Princess Cadance
Princess Cadance, full name Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, is a Pegasus-turned-Alicorn pony who is first featured in the season two episode, Rise of the Spinjitzu Master. She is Shining Armor's wife, Flurry Heart's mother, Twilight Sparkle's sister-in-law (after marrying Shining Armor) and former foal-sitter, Princess Celestia's adopted niece, and the co-ruler of the Crystal Empire alongside Shining Armor. She is also stated to be "a very distant relative" of Princess Amore, the former unicorn ruler of the Crystal Empire. Production, development, and design Lauren Faust was involved in the inception of the story in which this princess first appears. At that point in development, she was not designed as an Alicorn, and Faust was surprised to see her as such; the decision was made after she was no longer working on the show. Faust intended Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to be the only Alicorns. Like Celestia and Luna, the series initially called Cadance a unicorn, despite having both a unicorn horn and Pegasus wings. Following the term "Alicorn" coming into use from season three onwards, the season four finale describes Cadance as such. On April 29, 2016, Faust was asked "If alicorns are usually made and not born, how did Cadence earn her wings so young? :o", despite established backstory specifying that Cadance was found as a Pegasus, and replied "it doesn't make sense, does it?" At the San Diego Comic-Con "Hasbro My Little Pony" panel on July 20, 2018, months after Enterplay collectible card game Seaquestria & Beyond Princess Cadance, Royal Envoyestablished that Cadance "was born and raised in Canterlot," Cadance's birthplace was identified as Vanhoover. On September 12, 2019, Jim Miller was asked "Do we know why or how cadance became an alicorn? And was she a unicorn or pegasus before hand?" and replied "We don’t. And it was never discussed, as far as I’m aware." Name Cadence is a musical term of Italian origin meaning a musical progression or configuration that concludes a phrase, or more generally, a rhythm. The term may also refer to the rhythm made by a horse's gait. The spelling "Cadence" is used in the credits of season three premiere episodes The Core of the Crystal Empire - Part 1 and The Core of the Crystal Empire - Part 2 and in some publicity material, while the variation "Cadance" is used in the credits season three episodes Games Ponies Play, Codename: Sunset Shimmer, The Legendary Friend, season four episodes TBA, Equestria Games, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, season five episodes Slice of Life, Princess Spike, TBA, and Peak-a-Boo, season six episodes Crystal to Famed - Part I, Crystal to Famed - Part II, and The Times They Are a Changeling, and season seven episode A Flurry of Emotions, and near-exclusively and prominently in publicity material and all products, one of which used "Cadence" in a promotional photo but used "Cadance" in its actual release. Prior to the episodes' airing, a New York Times ad gave Cadance's full title as "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza". Twilight Sparkle initially fails to recognize that this name refers to Cadance, who is a close friend of hers, when she reads the wedding invitation in Return of the Overlord. Design Princess Cadance's body shape is similar to those of Princess Luna, Fleur Dis Lee, the Headless Horse, the Mane-iac, "Tropical Dream", Sassy Saddles, Unnamed Earth Mare #8, Unnamed Earth Mare #9, and Unnamed Earth Mare #10, and her color scheme is similar to that of Shining Harmer—in early January 2015, eremy Whitley was asked "was there a Princess Cadance on roller derby?" and answered "you believe whatever you like about 'Shining Harmer'". Cutie mark Cadance's cutie mark switches between two different designs throughout Return of the Overlord and Rise of the Spinjitzu Master. The cutie mark, a crystal heart, is sometimes depicted with a single mirror-like facet at its center, and sometimes with multiple facets around its center. Her cutie mark bears a strong resemblance to the Crystal Heart introduced in The Core of the Crystal Empire. In The Core of the Crystal Empire - Part 2, when she holds the Crystal Heart, her cutie mark glows as if surrounded by her magic. Her cutie mark is similar to Twinkleshine's alternate cutie mark in One Bad Apple and Game of Masks. Depictions in the Series The Friendship Continues Twilight Sparkle first mentions Cadance in Return of the Overlord as she reads Princess Celestia's invitation to the royal wedding of "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza" and Shining Armor. Twilight doesn't recognize who the princess is. When Twilight meets Shining Armor in Canterlot, he explains that Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is actually Cadance, Twilight's old foal-sitter. Twilight excitedly calls Cadance "the greatest foal-sitter in all the history of foal-sitters" and says that Cadance is beautiful, caring, and kind. Twilight has a flashback to when she was a foal and Cadance was her foal-sitter. Cadance greets young Twilight with a hug, bandages her and wipes her tears when she's hurt, plays with her on a swing-set, tells Twilight she feels lucky to be her foal-sitter, and does a little song and dance with her. Twilight's voice-over says Cadance spreads love wherever she goes, while a brief scene shows Cadance casting a spell that quells an argument between Lucky Clover and Wild Fire. Twilight mentions in the flashback that Cadance is a princess, while Twilight calls herself "just a regular old unicorn." Immediately after the flashback, Cadance joins Twilight and Shining Armor. Twilight enthusiastically greets her with the song-and-dance from the flashback, but Cadance coldly rebuffs her. Throughout the episode, Cadance raises Twilight's suspicions with her "demanding," "totally insincere," and "rude" behavior, as Twilight tells her friends. Twilight tries to broach the subject to Shining Armor, but Cadance interrupts before they have a chance to talk and takes Shining Armor into another room. Twilight, peeking through the door, sees Cadance casting a spell on Shining Armor. Concluding that Cadance is "downright evil," she runs off. Twilight later confronts Cadance at the wedding rehearsal, in front of Princess Celestia and the rest of the attendants. After Cadance runs away from the rehearsal in distress, Shining Armor angrily explains that the spell Cadance used on him was meant to ease his chronic headaches. He excuses Cadance's behavior as stress from the wedding preparations. After everyone leaves, Cadance returns and at first looks down compassionately at a rebuked Twilight. Then her eyes shine green, her face becomes cruel, and she encircles Twilight in green flames, which pull her into the ground as the episode ends. The story resumes with Rise of the Spinjitzu Master. Underground, in "the caves beneath Canterlot," the imposter Cadance taunts Twilight through apparitions in the caves' crystals. She tells Twilight that the caves are the ideal place to keep those who try to interfere with her plans. Twilight attacks the apparitions with blasts of magical energy from her horn, and eventually breaks open a passage to find a scuffed and scared Cadance who almost immediately recognizes Twilight and tells her she's been imprisoned by the imposter Cadance. She does the song-and-dance from Twilight's flashback, proving her identity, and the two ponies warmly hug. Cadance and her imposter share a song sequence, This Day Aria, Part 1, with Cadance and Twilight making their way out of the caves while the imposter prepares for the wedding and begins the wedding ceremony. After the song, Twilight and Cadance are confronted by the three former bridesmaids Lyra Heartstrings, Minuette and Twinkleshine, who block their way out of the caves. The scene cuts to the imposter and Shining Armor almost completing their wedding ceremony, when Twilight and Cadance interrupt the wedding, and a brief flashback shows Cadance throwing a small bouquet to distract the bridesmaids. Cadance declares that the imposter is a changeling, and the imposter reveals herself as queen of the changelings. Cadance charges the queen, but backs off when the queen threatens to send her back to the caves. After a failed attempt to get the Elements of Harmony, Twilight and her friends are brought back to the wedding hall by the queen's minions, where Celestia is imprisoned in a cocoon and Cadance's hooves are glued to the floor. Twilight takes the opportunity, when the queen is preoccupied, to free Cadance so she can reunite with Shining Armor, and her magic snaps him out of his trance. Cadance tells Shining Armor that her love will give him strength, and their magic spreads outward and repels all the changelings off into the horizon. Twilight and her friends help Cadance put together her wedding, with arrangements meeting her enthusiastic approval, and Shining Armor jokes that Cadance agreed to marry him after he told her she'd be gaining Twilight as her sister. At the wedding, Celestia proclaims that the power of Cadance and Shining Armor's love is undeniable, and pronounces them "mare and colt." The couple look onto the castle courtyard and wave to the cheering crowds, then kiss. After a wedding reception montage, Cadance and Shining Armor enter their chariot and Cadance tosses a bouquet, which Rarity violently claims. The happy couple then ride off into the night. Rebooted Princess Cadance appears in season three in the episode The Core of the Crystal Empire - Part 1. When Twilight Sparkle and her friends arrive at the Crystal Empire to help Shining Armor and Princess Cadance protect the empire from King Sombra, they find Cadance in the throne room overlooking the empire. She uses her magic to power a protective barrier to fend off King Sombra, and looks haggard and weary. However, at the sight of Twilight, her close friend and new sister-in-law, she eagerly runs to her and recites their childhood chant. She tells Twilight that one day they should "get together when the fate of Equestria isn't hanging in the balance." Shining Armor explains to the ponies that Cadance hasn't slept and barely eats because she must constantly use her magic to "spread love and light" and defend the empire. She cannot go on like that forever, so Twilight Sparkle and her friends must find another way to protect the empire. When Twilight notifies the royal couple of a disheartening discovery of the Crystal Heart being a genuine crystal artifact, Cadance reassures Twilight but suddenly collapses in Shining Armor's arms, gasping for air. Holes start appearing in her magical shield, and King Sombra's black smoke billows into the vulnerable empire. The Core of the Crystal Empire - Part 2 continues where the previous episode left off. As Sombra advances ever nearer to the empire's center, Shining Armor supports Cadance and exchanges a tender glance with her. She straightens up and recreates the magical shield, blocking Sombra's advance and slicing off the tip of his horn. This close call reminds the other ponies that they must find and restore the real Crystal Heart. However, Cadance eventually gives in to her fatigue and her magic runs out. As Sombra launches his second invasion, Spike brings the Crystal Heart down from the top of the tower, prompting Sombra to charge at him. Seeing this, Shining Armor lifts Cadance onto his back. Cadance opens her eyes and sees a bright blue light falling towards King Sombra, who rides a black crystal. She stretches out her wings and Shining Armor throws her at the Crystal Heart. She flies fast enough to intercept both the Crystal Heart and Spike in the nick of time, leaving Sombra dumbfounded. Levitating the Crystal Heart before her and carrying Spike on her back, she flies over the astonished Crystal Ponies. Bright Smile cries, "Behold! The Crystal Princess!" She lands amidst the ponies and proclaims: The Crystal Ponies smile and kneel before their princess as they become more translucent and resplendent than ever. Their combined power defeats Sombra and saves the Crystal Empire. Cadance later walks with Shining Armor and the Mane Six to the train. In the episode Just for Sidekicks, Fluttershy mentions Princess Cadance, who returns in the episode Games Ponies Play. She invites Twilight and her friends to the Crystal Empire so they can welcome the Equestria Games Inspector, Ms. Harshwhinny. When the six arrive, Rarity offers to stand in for the absent hairdresser, attempting to style Cadance's mane in a traditional crystal headdress. Cadance also teaches Twilight a way to manage her stress. Rarity makes a mistake, and Cadance's mane turns out to be a mess. By the time Cadance's mane is fixed, she learns Twilight and her friends mistook a tourist, Ms. Peachbottom, for the Games Inspector. Princess Cadance makes a brief appearance in Magical Mystery Cure, attending Twilight's coronation. She wears her crystal mane style and dress from the previous episode. This marks the first time she physically appears in an episode with no lines. When Twilight comes back in after her speech, Cadance's mane style reverts to her regular one. The Princess of Friendship Twilight mentions Cadance in Trade Ya! as being the princess to oversee the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange before her. She mentions her again in Inspiration Manifestation, having taken part in magical clean up efforts alongside Twilight and Princess Luna. In Equestria Games Cadance asks Spike the Dragon to light the torch at the sporting event in recognition of his role in defeating Sombra and his status as a hero in the Crystal Empire. When Spike saves the Games and many ponies' lives from the accident caused by the ice archery event, Cadance offers Spike her place lighting the closing ceremonies' fireworks to help him regain his self-confidence. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, Princess Cadance greets the dignitaries from Maretonia when they arrive at the Crystal Empire. She sings to Twilight alongside Princesses Celestia and Luna during You'll Play Your Part and later attends the princesses' meeting about Lord Tirek, where she suggests that Twilight should undertake the task of hunting him down until Celestia nominates Discord instead. When Discord joins forces with Tirek, Cadance and the other princesses give up their magic to Twilight for safekeeping. She loses her cutie mark as a consequence. When Tirek comes looking for the princesses' magic and fails to find it, he banishes them to Tartarus in revenge for his own imprisonment. Cadance and the other princesses are freed when Twilight and her friends finally defeat Tirek and return the stolen magic to its rightful owners. Marks of Possession In Slice of Life, Cadance appears at Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda's wedding, briefly consoling Shining Armor when he gets overemotional. Cadance also appears in Princess Spike, where she charges Spike with making sure an exhausted Twilight isn't disturbed while she rests. During this, she takes notice of Spike making decisions on Twilight's behalf, much to her disappointment. When a cracked water main bursts and floods the summit hall, Cadance seals it with her magic. She later encourages Spike to make amends with the summit delegates and dedicates a gemstone statue to the ponies from all parts of Equestria. In Party Pooped, Cadance escorts Pinkie Pie to the Crystal Empire's northern border before leaving her to continue onward to Yakyakistan alone. Later, Pinkie zips past Cadance while on a sled heading back to Ponyville. Pinkie Pie also mentions Cadance in Amending Fences. In Peak-a-Boo, it is revealed that Cadance and Shining Armor are having a baby. The Changing Effect In Crystal to Famed - Part 1 and Crystal to Famed - Part 2, Cadance gives birth to an Alicorn filly and assists Twilight in curbing the baby's uncontrollable magic. She and Shining Armor later give the baby the name Flurry Heart. In The Times They Are a Changeling, Cadance is among the Crystal Empire ponies on edge due to the reported presence of a changeling, and she asks for Twilight's help in protecting Flurry Heart. When Spike approaches her and the others on the changeling Thorax's behalf, Cadance welcomes him as a new citizen of the Empire. In To Where and Back Again: Operation Land Ho!, Cadance is stated to have been captured by the changelings along with Shining Armor and Flurry Heart. At the end of To Where and Back Again: The Way Back, Cadance is rescued along with the other captives, and she joins in celebrating the Sunset Festival in Our Town. Day of the Departed TBA The Pillars of Time In The Hands of Time, Cadance appears at Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord's medal-awarding ceremony. She also appears in a picture on Twilight's mirror here and in Fame and Misfortune and A Health of Information. In A Flurry of Emotions, she and Shining Armor ask Twilight to babysit Flurry Heart while they attend an art show hosted by Shining Armor's old royal guard friend Spearhead. In A Time of Traitors, she appears dancing in a dream bubble as Princess Celestia views the dreams of everyone in Equestria. In Once Upon a Zeppelin Cadance joins the Sparkle family for a zeppelin cruise they won in a contest, only to find out that the cruise has been set up as a paid experience for ponies to spend time with her and Twilight. LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie Cadance appears with the other princesses at the Friendship Festival when Twilight asks them to use their magic for the festival's main event. When the Storm King's forces invade Canterlot, Tempest Shadow uses magic orbs to turn her, Celestia, and Luna to obsidian. Her magic is later drained by the Storm King's Staff of Sacanas. She is turned back to normal at the end of the film after the Storm King's defeat. Sons of the Overlord Cadance's friendship mirror photo appears again in The Mask of Deception - Part II, and in Starlight's mirror in The Jade Princess. In Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria, she ?????. Hunted TBA Best Gift Ever In the hour-long special LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever, Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart visit Twilight for Hearth's Warming. Both she and Shining Armor notice how Twilight is stressed over the holiday preparations and help her to calm down, not noticing that Flurry Heart is adding extra ingredients to Twilight's magic pudding recipe. When the pudding goes out of control, Cadance and Shining Armor help fight. After the pudding is neutralized, Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flurry enjoy Hearth's Warming with Twilight and her friends. March of the Oni A painting of Cadance appears in the second season mural at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. In The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes, Cadance is captured along with Shining Armor and Flurry when King Sombra attacks the Crystal Empire. When the Mane Six arrive to help stop Sombra, Cadance regains control of the Crystal Heart while they defeat Sombra with the Elements of Harmony. Cadance is mentioned in The Point of No Return and Frenemies. In The Ending of the End: The Fall, Cadance, along with Shining Armor, is informed by Twilight that Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow are on the loose and instructed to serve as Equestria's final line of defense if the Mane Six fail to stop them. In The Ending of the End: Endings, she and Shining Armor offer to assist the Mane Six in the final battle, but Twilight tells them to protect Flurry Heart as "Ninjago and Equestria's last hope". In The Fate of Lloyd, Cadance attends Twilight's coronation ceremony. She also briefly appears in a group shot during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Rainbow Roadtrip TBA Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship'' Season 2: The Friendship Continues *34. "Return of the Overlord" (flashback) *35. "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master" Season 3: Rebooted *45. "Just for Sidekicks" (mentioned) *46. "Games Ponies Play" *47. "The Core of the Crystal Empire - Part 1" *48. "The Core of the Crystal Empire - Part 2" *49. "Magical Mystery Cure" *50. "Codename: Sunset Shimmer" *51. "The Void" *52. "The Legendary Friend" Season 4: The Princess of Friendship *53. "Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1" (mentioned) *60. "Pinkie Pride" (portrait and mentioned) *65. "Game to the Fame" *66. "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1" *67. "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2" Season 5: Marks of Possession *72. "Princess Spike" *74. "Amending Fences" (mentioned) *76. "Peak-a-Boo" *77. "Slice of Life" Season 6: The Changing Effect *82. "Crystal to Famed - Part I" *83. "Crystal to Famed - Part II" *94. "The Times They Are a Changeling" *96. "To Where and Back Again: Operation Land Ho!" (mentioned) *97. "To Where and Back Again: The Way Back" Specials *"Day of the Departed" *"The Best Gift Ever" Season 7: The Pillars of Time *98. "The Hands of Time" *102. "A Time of Traitors" *109. "A Flurry of Emotions" Movie *"LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie" Season 8: Sons of the Overlord *116. "The Mask of Deception - Part II" (photo) *117. "The Jade Princess" (photo) *127. "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria" Season 9: Hunted *128. "Firstbourne" *129. "Iron & Stone" *130. "Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria" *131. "How to Build a Dragon" *132. "Yakity-Sax" *133. "The Gilded Path" *134. "Two Lies, One Truth" *135. "What Lies Beneath" *136. "The Weakest Link" *137. "Saving Faith" *138. "School Raze: Lessons of Friendship" *139. "School Raze: Magic Destiny" Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu *1. "Master Class" (painting) *2. "Green and Gold" (painting) *3. "The Weekend Drill" (painting) *4. "Elemental Rider" (painting) *5. "Blue Lightning" (painting) *6. "Samurai X-Treme" (painting) Season 10: March of the Oni *140. "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes" *144. "The Point of No Return" (mentioned) *147. "Frenemies" (mentioned) *163. "The Ending of the End: The Fall" *164. "The Ending of the End: Endings" *165. "The Fate of Lloyd" Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *167. "Questing for Quests" *177. "Under Siege" *194. "Harmony and Hope" (frozen) *195. "Awakenings" LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Decoded *1. "Legacy" *2. "Vehicles and Mechs" *3. "Legendary Places" *4. "Ninjago and Equestria's Most Wanted" *5. "The Digiverse and Beyond" *6. "Elemental Masters and Magic" *7. "Beasts and Dragons" *8. "Rise of Garmadon" *9. "Prophecy of the Chosen One" *10. "Greatest Battles" *11. "The Sixteen Realms" *12. "The Magic of Friendship" *13. "The Future Timeline" Trivia *